dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Amelioratory Benevolence/Xaras
Xaras Cullen (pronounced zar-us) is a central character in Amelioratory Benevolence. A member of the ternion of Pact Wielders, she carries the Soul third of the Pact. She is a central protagonist in the first arc, Our Penumbral Asylum, and appears in subsequent arcs. Story Origin Born and raised in Empire City, Xaras has never really been outside the city limits. She is the daughter of a famous fighter pilot, and as such has been around planes her entire life. With lessons from her father, she has a pretty great understanding of how they work. To help out her dad, she aspired to learn how to keep his planes in tiptop shape, and subsequently has one of the most proficient airplane mechanics in the all of Empire City despite her age. Outcast Xaras tries to lead a normal life. As opposed to the lives lead by her future Pactmates Vylinn and Ryed, Xaras's schedule of school and helping her dad work on his planes seems extremely tame. However, as much as Xaras tries to ignore it, there is a second face to her being that will not go away. Ever since she was little, most everyone, including fellow classmates at school, merely know her as the daughter of the famous Captain Cullen. The light of her fathers fame has cast a terrible shadow upon Xaras, who is expected to live up to her father's glory. Though she is a great mechanic in her own respect, that doesn't seem to be enough. To this end, Xaras dreams of one day surpassing her father so people will one day recognize her as an individual. Appearance Only a hair shorter than Vylinn, Xaras is a thin girl with thick shoulder-length silver hair and dark magenta eyes. She is dressed in a yellowy-tan mechanic's jumpsuit with the top half tied around her waist, black boots, a thick leather belt and a navy tank top. Lime green goggles and a black bandana with a silver X on it complete her look. Personality Out of the all of the trio of Pact Wielders, Xaras is by far the most cheerful. She takes her duty in stride, often cheering up Vylinn and Ryed when they go into their solemn fits. Despite the fact that she has no experience with weaponry, she is a quick learner, preferring active combat as her teacher. However, this does not stop her from being the most clumsy of the trio. Her feisty nature also has a knack of riling up the others as well. Abilities Xaras's Pact Element is Blood. A very dangerous power when used in the wrong hands, Xaras has forgone most of its destructive capabilities in lieu of using it as an element of healing. Using its power, Xaras can perform different transfusions to restore health to her fellow Pactmates. If backed into a corner, however, Xaras may use this power to control the blood inside of an attacker, causing blood clots, bruising, or even massive bleeding in any specific part of the body.